closinglogogroup_dream_logos_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
FoxToons Television Animation
Background: FoxToons Television Animation (formerly the "Buena Vista Pictures Television Animation Group" and "Buena Vista Television Animation") was formed in 1982 originally as the digitally animated/FilmLook production arm of Buena Vista Television. Originally at the beginning or end of the closing credits of any series, it currently uses both an in-credit text and on some series, an in-credit logo at the end of the credits, it used either the Buena Vista Television Corporation/Paramount-Buena Vista Television and/or Buena Vista Television/Buena Vista International Television logos. It was not until 1988, that it unveiled its own logo at the end of every show. Currently, it's the production division of FoxToons Network since 2005, who also produces programs for Toon 4Kids, Radix, TeenFox and NABC. In 2011, the phrase "Buena Vista" was rephrased from its company name to "FoxToons", renaming it to its current name. September 14, 1985-present (In-credit Text) Logo: This isn't really a logo, only an in-credit text. At the end of the show, we see: Produced by BUENA VISTA PICTURES Television Animation Group ...but starting in 1988, the text was read as: Produced by BUENA VISTA TELEVISION ANIMATION ...this would usually then be followed by the Buena Vista Television logo of that time. Variants: * The font of the in-credit text varies (ex: On Britney Connolly, the in-credit text is in a rounded sans serif font.) * The lining of the text can be vertical (as seen on non-FoxToons Network shows and the custom end credits of FoxToons Network shows) or horizontal (as seen on FoxToons Network shows). * This would later be an in-credit logo when the words "Buena Vista" are in the Times New Roman font. During the later years, a copyright stamp for "Buena Vista Pictures Distribution" is added below the text or logo at the end of the credits. * Starting in 2011, the name "Buena Vista" was rephrased from the text reading as: Produced by FOXTOONS TELEVISION ANIMATION ...again with a copyright stamp for "Buena Vista Pictures Distribution" below. This variant was only seen on post-2011 episodes and post-2011 animated FoxToons Network/TeenFox series. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availability: Common; it's seen intact on all FoxToons television series starting with Adventures of the Care Rabbits and''The Razzles''. Scare Factor: None. January 17, 1988-May 9, 1999, October 20, 2002-May 18, 2003 (1st Official Logo) Logo: On a white background with animated sound-wave bars in gray, we pan past a row of twenty-nine outlined squares. The first ten squares have a marker-drawing of an object turning into a letter. Here they are: * Blue cubic shapes forming a green "B'". * A purple hat that stretches into an ugg, which then turns into a blue "'U". * An orange pattern that shrinks and turns into an "E'". * A light blue cone with rings surround it that turns into a crayon with a layer on it, and then turns into a silhouette of a lizard, which turns into an "'N". * A pink silhouette of a bull that turns to a different point of view, and then turns into an "A'". * A tan black-outlined Alex Neutron (from The Adventures of Roxy Hunter) running, flipping into a "'V". * A yellow growing line exploding into an "I'". * A red paintball splashing into a puddle, which absorbs into an "'S". * A yellow-green boulder falling and breaking, colliding into a "T'". * A magenta spiral untangling into another "'A". The next ten squares have a scribble writing the stenciled "TELEVISION" on them (in Sans Serif), which the first few letters are blue, but the second "E" and the second "I" are teal when they are being drawn, but then the "E" turns to orange once it's finished, and the "V" and the "N" are purple. Meanwhile, the "T" and the first "I" are red, the first "E" and the "S" are yellow, and the "L" and the second "I" are purple. Everything described up to this point happens in a VERY FAST pace. After this, we pan past nine more squares, and we see "ANIMATION" fading in red, letter-by-letter. Then we zoom out and see the complete words arranged with "BUENA VISTA" on top of "TELEVISION ANIMATION", along with the squares disappearing. This BVTA text we see is the one from the previous logo. Then the text turns black & white, while the "BUENA VISTA" text turns purple a second later. Variants: * A warp-speed variant with higher-pitched music was used on Darkwing Rabbit,'' The Little Merman'', and Buckman. * A still version with no sound-waves in the white background along with the text in a Sans Serif font was spotted on early BVTA video games, including The Troublemakers Movie for PS1. FX/SFX: Flipping animation of the lines forming the letters in the logo... Cheesy Factor: ...which are incredibly cheap, looking like it was done at TAJ Productions (which actually happened during the process of making this logo). Plus, the black & white transitions and the "BUENA VISTA" text turning purple are unnecessary. This logo also features so many random sound effects that you don't even hear on other 80s closing logos. It's one of the funniest logos out there, but it's also creative. Music/Sounds: While we pan past the boxes, we hear a lot of random sound effects due to the various activities going on in the logo, culminating in a DJ disc squeaking. Also, there is a 15-note electric guitar tune composed by Bruno Springsteen throughout the whole logo, and once the logo fades, we hear a 4-note drumming sound effect. There is also extra SFX playing, including a scribbling sound when "TELEVISION" is formed. Availability: Uncommon; currently seen on The Adventures of Roxy Hunter ''(not counting the VHS issues of ''The Adventures of Roxy Hunter - Friendship: Three Cheers for Walter and Joseph and The Adventures of Roxy Hunter: A Valentine for You, they used the next logo), Adventures of the Simpsons (including episodes from season 14; however, current NABC/NABC Kids airings of season 14 used the next logo), and Kenny and the Troublemakers episodes from the era on The '90s Are On Air on TeenFox, DVD, and VHS, including episodes from season 8 (however, current FoxToons Network airings of season 8 used the next logo). An example of this is the 2002 VHS issues of Kenny and the Troublemakers: Easter and Kenny and the Troublemakers: Halloween. It's also seen on Raw Footage, Darkwing Rabbit,Parsupilami, Bonkers, Jungle Buds, Rage Pack, Aladdin, FreewaySpin, 101 Troublemakers: The Series, FoxToons Network Original Movies from 1990-1998, DVDs of Buckman, the first nine seasons of America's Funniest Cutscene Videos, many FoxToons Network Original Series from the 1990s, the first four seasons of On Air, DVDs of Blooper Troop, and VHS tapes, DVDs, and digital downloads of The Shongums and Chicken Funny Cartoon Show. Also seen on post-90s prints of NABC's comedy sitcoms from the 60s-80s (such as The Bradley Bunch, Mark & Mindy, and Happy Days), early episodes of North Park, Detention, Joseph Bracuti, and Hey Elenoid!. Scare Factor: None. March 3, 1998-present (2nd Official Logo) Logo: Against a static purple background, a black-outlined blue-violet stain on a blue background with a liquid effect appears by splattering all over the screen. A hand passes by and rubber-stamps black-colored eyes and a mouth onto a liquid background (the eyes seem to wiggle like Jell-O) to make a face (called "Splaat"). Splaat then says the initials of the company name as white letters fly out of his mouth. The letters arrange themselves to form the BVTA text (like before, but refined to match the in-credit text). During Splaat's screen time, there are holes in the background which reveal some of the purple background that emerge from the center and slide off screen from many different directions. After that, two black lines quickly slide from the top and bottom of the screen (covering both the background and Splaat, but not the text), and that also turns the "BUENA VISTA" text purple. Trivia: As part of the 2012 re-launch of the "BVTA" name, Splaat was given a hoodie, arms and legs, and stars in his own television series (The Adventures of Splaat)--which has been airing on Toon 4Kids ever since. Variants: * Most games from the time have a still logo which completely skips Splaat, and has a slightly bigger text, with all of the text in medium gray (except the "BUENA VISTA" text, which is purple). * There was a different variant where the animation was cheaper (ex: the liquid just waves like a flag, there's no static purple background explains no holes emerging from the center once the liquid background has splattered onto the screen, and the eyes of Splaat are flipped vertically instead of being animated to look down/up). There is a black background instead of a static purple background (since the logo transitions from black at the end of the credits); the logo blurs and cuts to the BVTA logo rather than having black boxes cover it up (along with the the purple "BUENA VISTA" in the BVTA text zooming in over the regular "BUENA VISTA") and to top it all off, Splaat constantly looks at the viewer (in the normal logo, Splaat stares at the blocks; but the blocks are placed directly in the center of the screen, so it appears that Splaat is looking at the viewer) throughout his screen time and smiles as if he killed your family before the logo wipes to black. On the fullscreen edition of said movie, this variant is in 16:9 full screen. * This logo comes in 4 versions: a standard 4:3 version (for TV shows and full-frame versions of their film output), a 1.78:1 widescreen version (used for theatrical features), a 4:3 or 1.78:1 HD version (used for newer BVTA shows and post-2009 FoxToons Network series) and a 2.35:1 scope version (seen at the end of The Wild Pocono Movie). FX/SFX: The "chasing" at the beginning of the logo, the flying text, and the black lines covering the background and the chasing scene. Music/Sounds: A "splattering" sound when the ink appears, followed by an audience laughing sound when Splaat is being formed, and a bouncy "beeping" version of the 15-note electric guitar jingle from the 1988 logo plays during Splaat's screen time (sounding similar to the 1998 Klasky-Csupo logo music), with the last note being an electric guitar chord. The initials of the company name is stated in a robotic voice (hence the "Robot" nickname. The voice was supplied by the "Boing" novelty voice in the text-to-speech program on Mac OS 9 and Mac OS X). After the company logo appears, we hear a couple of cartoon sound effects: a lip-flapping sound (by Connor Alpaugh from The Adventures of Roxy Hunter), a goose honking (by James Alpaugh from Detention), and a boing sound. Music/Sounds Variants: * On theatrical movies, as well as the alternative variant, the music is in warp-speed as the logo fades to black. Also, the audience laughing sound is omitted. * On The Weekenders, the last note of the end theme of said show trails into the logo (meaning you hear a rock chord before the regular music plays). Availability: Very common; this logo can be found on shows such as those of later Kenny and the Troublemakers seasons (not counting season eight, they used the previous logo; though current FoxToons Network airings of these episodes have this logo) and later Adventures of the Simpsons seasons (not counting season fourteen, they used the previous logo; though current NABC/NABC Kids airings of these episodes have this logo) starting in 1999, The Weekenders, My Gym Classmate's a Monkey, current FoxToons Network Original Movies, That's So Pocono,Connor in the Club, Mark Toon Works, The Suite Life of Charitard & Blastare, The Suite Life on Air, Britney Connolly, House of Toons, Teacher's Pet, Oscar Under Water, The Proud Family, My Gym Classmate's a Monkey, On Air, North Park, Joseph Bracuti, America's Funniest Cutscene Videos, Gaming Star, Who Wants To Be A Billionaire, The Adventures of Britney Connolly, Detention, Rikanna Hollywood, and on early episodes of Lelo & Stitch: The Series. The first uses of this logo were in the 1998 VHS releases of The Adventures of Roxy Hunter - Friendship: Three Cheers for Walter and Joseph, Detention: Adventures on the Playground, North Park: Not Without My Brain, and 101 Dalmations Christmas, as well as season 10 of America's Funniest Cutscene Videos, season 2 of North Park, The Adventures of Britney Connolly, season 2 of Detention and Joseph Bracuti, and season 3 of Hey Elenoid!. This logo was used on all BVTA films starting with The Troublemakers Movie ''(which used this logo at the end; not counting ''Troublemakers Go Wild!, Britney Connolly and Lainey Connolly: Best of Both Worlds Concert, and The Britney Connolly Movie, which used the next logo below). This logo also appeared on many FoxToons Network crossovers since That's So Suite Life of Britney Connolly. It's also at the company's website too, and can be found on the main page when first being browsed. The alternate variant only appears at the end of The Wild Poconos Movie. It later reappeared on the fullscreen version of said movie. The still variant appears on video games such as Kenny and the Troublemakers: Royal Ransom for PS2 and GC and The Weekenders: Beach Bandits, also for PS2 and GC. Even though the current name of the company is "FoxToons Television Animation", this logo is still being used, as seen on Futurama, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, Bobby's Burgers, American Dad,America's Funniest Cutscene Videos, Adventures of the Simpsons, Who Wants To Be A Billionaire, North Park, Nina,Austin & Ally, Liz and Maddie, I Didn't Do It, Boy Meets World, Kickin' It, ANT Farm, The Adventures of Splaat, and So Random!. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: * Standard Version: Low to medium; Splaat's face looks very dark, the ink splatter is very sudden, and the rest of the logo is levels of random and unexpectedness. Children will probably find the logo surprise-inducing (though some can find it funny), though adults might find it merely annoying. Nonetheless, it's a very popular logo, being what most people (satirically or not) think about in the discussion of "surprising logos". * Alternate Variant: Medium to high; The added bonus of Splaat smiling at us can be an even more non-useful sight. The black background and unexpected transition from the credits to the logo doesn't help, either. It can be decreased to minimal for those who are used to this. * Still Variant: None, as it skips Splaat altogether, which makes it a lot less surprising for those who are surprised of the normal logo. June 13, 2003-April 10, 2009 (3rd Official Logo) Logo: On a green-tinted Orlando skyline, we see a rooster's silhouette on one of the buildings (depending on the movie or show, the rooster will be either in the top-left corner of the screen, or the center). The sun rises, and the rooster wakes up and opens its eyes. It yells "WAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUP!!!" as the words in the BVTA text float around. At the same time, the background rapidly flashes teal and yellow-green. When the rooster is finished screaming, the sun brightens, as the rooster mysteriously disappears, the flashing stops and turns back to green, and the BVTA text appears in the center, and fully renders in CGI from the boxes. It looks different than the one in the past two logos. The "Buena Vista" text is in the Times New Roman font, and the "TELEVISION ANIMATION" font is in a Lubalin Graph-Book font. FX/SFX: All CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A very loud techno theme that appears to be yet another remix of the 1988 logo's music. A different robotic voice saying "Buena Vista" can be heard at the end. Availability: Uncommon; seen on the 2003 film Troublemakers Go Wild, the 2008 film Britney Connolly and Lainey Connolly: Best of Both Worlds Concert, and the 2009 film The Britney Connolly Movie. It's also found on original NABC airings of S15 episodes of Adventures of the Simpsons. Scare Factor: Minimal to high. The rooster screaming, rapid flashing, and the loud music can bother viewers. 2003-2014 (4th Official Logo) Logo: It's basically the same as the then-current Buena Vista Television Corporation logo, except the Paramount-Buena Vista Pictures logo used here, unlike the BVTC logo, is not the 1975 or 1980 variant, but the 2002 variant (evidenced by the brighter colors, DuArt digital animation, and the seventh flag). Also, the text reads: Buena Vista TELEVISION ANIMATION ...in the same font as the previous logo. Variants: * Pre-2006 international prints would have "Distributed by Buena Vista International, Inc." cross-fading in. * Some post-2011 series updated this logo by having "FOXTOONS" take Buena Vista's spot in this logo. * On Neutron: Uprising, the logo from Neutron: Legacy is used, except that the "Buena Vista" is replaced by "FOXTOONS", and "TELEVISION ANIMATION" replaces "PICTURES". * From the logo's debut until around 2008, the "TELEVISION ANIMATION" text fades in before going to the normal animation. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Same as the then-current Buena Vista Television Corporation logo. Music/Sounds: The 1997 Buena Vista Television Corporation/Paramount-Buena Vista Television logo theme, although the music is hardly heard in America due to the closing theme playing over it. Pre-2007 non-USA prints have the music, but with the retirement of the Buena Vista International (Television) logos, it is equally rare overseas on newer shows. Music/Sounds Variant: In 2008, the 2007 Paramount-Buena Vista Television logo theme is played. Availability: Common; seen on FoxToons cartoons airing on TeenFox and FoxToons Network, as well as cartoons formerly aired on NABC Kids (now "Littleton's Weekend Adventure"). Scare Factor: Same as the then-current Buena Vista Television Corporation logo. 2014-present (5th Official Logo) Logo: On a white background, the Universal Animation Studios design of Brer Rabbit (as seen on the 2006 film The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) is seen next to the text that reads "FOXTOONS TELEVISION ANIMATION", with "FOXTOONS" on top of "TELEVISION ANIMATION". Brer Rabbit seems to be in a hopping pose. Trivia: FoxToons Television Animation's rival, Disney Television Animation, also debuted a new logo in Summer 2014, which coincidentally have the exact same theme: both logos are static and have a nostalgic feel to them. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the closing theme of the show. Availability: Brand new; seen on newer episodes of FoxToons Television Animation shows, such as Gravity Fells, as well as new shows like The 3G. Scare Factor: None; it's boring, but if you dig the new Brer Rabbit design, you won't think so.